


My Mew Academia

by YukimorioftheCherokee (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Shouto finds a Mew egg in the park, shouto befriends Mew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Todoroki Shouto, at the tender age of ten years, finds a mysterious ball. Later on he finds out thatit is _not_ a ball.





	My Mew Academia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the fans who knows that Todoroki Shouto needed a friend earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+fans+who+knows+that+Todoroki+Shouto+needed+a+friend+earlier).



Todoroki sighs as he calmly sits in the park on the way home. He has heard rumors of strange toys littering the ground and was hopeful he would find one such toy. So far he has nothing to show for his efforts. He sighs sadly before noticing a strange glow from behind a bush several feet away. Being curious, as a child his age should be, he comes closer to the glow. 

Thanks to his harsh upbringing he is cautious of it. As soon as he sees the bag where it is half buried he rushes over, even more hopeful for a toy. He grabs the bag and stands before turning to head home now that he has his toy. 

He calmly enters the manor and switches his shoes out before his sister appears next to him. Fuyumi is his only sister and she has gray eyes. White hair and a fair complexion. 

"Shouto, father is going to be gone for another week... What did you bring home?" She chuckles as he opens it, revealing a container with hundreds of different berries and a guidebook on the plastic box. He hands both of those to his sister before gasping. He gently pulls out an oddly shaped ball. 

"A ball!" He says happily despite it being stuck in the cylinder thingy. 

"I think it is actually an egg..." Fuyumi says causing him to give it a second look. He tilts his head at what he now recognizes as an egg. 

"Maybe those berries are its natural diet..." Shouto adds. The egg is half blue, half pink and it has brown triangular shapes on its shell. 

"I'll ask a friend to help me grow plenty of them for when it hatches. I will read the guidebook to help her with that." Shouto nods to her, internally glad that the summer break is for the next two weeks.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan!" He tells her happily. She rubs his hair gently as she places the incubator onto his desk and takes the berries and the book before she exits the room. Shouto stares at the egg for a few moments before he sighs. He takes about 50,000 yen, a small part of his allowance, before he heads toward the pet store. He is humming thoughtfully when he arrives before he looks up at the building. Going inside he goes up to the area where they offer engraved tags and peers at the different tags that can be bought. 

"Do you need help?" A voice asks from behind him. Shouto turns toward the person to find the Pro Hero Hawks standing behind him curiously. 

"I'm trying to pick a tag, I found a large egg and I want it to hatch so I can have a friend. I do realize that it may be holding a animal with a quirk with how large the egg and the odd coloration." Shouto pulls his touchscreen phone and smiles softly at his correct guess about his sister sending him an image of the egg. He shows it to him earning wide eyes of surprise. 

"I recently hatched an egg like that. It turned out to be a huge mouse that shocked me with its electric quirk moments later. It somehow understands what I'm saying, like its genetics tell it my language. I'd try talking to yours if I was you. I will suggest a dog bed though, and maybe a few different blankets for it. Might need some more berries for it though. I ate a bunch by accident when my roommate made a fruit salad. Oddly enough the wounds I had from a fight earlier that day vanished when I ate the berries." Shouto perks up, now knowing a little more about what may come out. He looks at the image before deciding to get a pink collar for it with the pink, heart shaped dog tag.

"We also found ours in a bag full of berries with a booklet about the berries. I believe she is headed to a friend's house to have her use her Plant Growth quirk to produce entire plants. If you ever need some berries we can offer some to you." Hawks nods to him gratefully as he picks a beige collar and the same tag. 

"I'm going to name mine 'Hina' since she likes sniffing my roommate's flowers. You might want to name yours as well." Shouto smiles, already knowing what he is going to name her. 

"Mine will be Kokoro, since she is going to be very precious to my heart." Hawks grins at the thought as he takes his purchase to the front desk, leaving Shouto to wander towards the back to get a few bedding and food supplies.

"I think the dog bed needs to have room for growth." He says as he finds the correct section. He quickly picks out one of the largest that are fairly priced. Moving to the food section he decides to buy a bacon treat and a book on preparing pet food.

"Why are you buying that?" Hawks says from where he pops back up behind him. 

"Most animal food bought at stores like this are not the healthiest. I want Kokoro to grow up strong so I'm buying this and a few treats only." Hawks hums as he takes a copy and looks through a few ages. 

"Why have I never thought of feeding my cat fresh vegetables?" He murmurs under his breath as Shouto moves toward the next isle. There he finds a few more books on caring for animals. 

"Because most pet food companies hide the fact that they need fresh vegetables and the likes. They want to make money off the cheap stuff after all." Hawks pauses before opening his pet bag and looking at the ingredients on the back of the package. He deflates with each ingredient he reads and Shouto realizes that he may have burst his bubble. 

"Thanks for letting me know, Squirt. I appreciate it. I'd hate to feed this to my pet if its just made of excess animal and meal parts. I guess I own you one. Is there anything you need for Kokoro?" He asks Shouto curiously. Shouto frowns as he stops to think briefly. 

"I need help getting a refrigerator for my room to put fresh vegetables and meat into. Maybe even putting some milk in there too." Shouto feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out before answering. "Hi, Yumi-chan. What's up?" He asks curiously. 

"The egg is shaking every few moments. You might want to get home. What are we going to name it?" Shouto freezes at the news as his eyes glitter. 

"The name is going to be Kokoro, and I'm on my way now. I just have to check out the pet supplies for her. Do you know how long she will be shaking her egg for?" He hears Hawks briefly whistle from next to him. 

"Probably until an hour from now. Don't forget to get a collar." She tells him. 

"Yes, Yumi-chan. Bye." He hangs up before blinking as Hawks follows him to the cash register. He puts his books on first before, after a few moments, the ones he has two of are split and go into a different bag. 

"I know your father, so I'll visit sometime with that fridge to put it in your room. My raccoon seems to have followed me and I wanted to get these for you. Good luck." Shouto blinks when the hero gives him his collar and tag, having already paid for it.

"Thank you very much." Shouto tells him sincerely as he finishes ringing up his purchase. Shouto blinks when Hawks puts his cat food into the nearest animal clinic donation bin. 

"Your welcome. Do you need a ride home?" Shouto nods to him before paying the clerk. Hawks gathers his stuff into his hands and they head outside. Shouto blinks at the sight of a SUV parked outside with another hero waiting in the seat, trying to stop what appears to be a strange, cat sized, yellow mouse from leaping out and to them. "Hina, this is Todoroki Shouto, we are taking his stuff to his house first." The other hero, Present Mic, looks over at Shouto. 

"Hey there, listener!" He says in a much calmer tone than Shouto has heard he speaks. 

"This listener also happened to find an egg." Present Mic grins at him happily, ready to shout before a growl comes from Hina as she glares at him. He shrinks away from the mouse and whimpers slightly. Shouto smiles softly at the mouse before offering his hand for her to sniff. She does so readily before leaping and perching in his hair. 


End file.
